Dr Tenmas Terror
by SolangeB
Summary: „Johan…" Es war ein kaum zu vernehmendes Flüstern. Ein plötzlicher Schauer überkam ihn begleitet von einem dunklen Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein. - Was ist, wenn der Jäger zum Gejagten wird? Dr. Tenma in den Fängen des Monsters. Warnung: Tenma/Johan Slash
1. Chapter 1

Der Atem stockte, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände zitterten. Wie in Trance starrte er auf die Wand.

_DR. TENMA. SEHEN SIE MICH; SEHEN SIE MICH. DAS MONSTER IN MIR IST SO GROSS GEWORDEN._

„Johan…" Es war ein kaum zu vernehmendes Flüstern. Ein plötzlicher Schauer überkam ihn begleitet von einem dunklen Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

Schritte

Dr. Tenmas Herz blieb stehen. Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. _Ich kann mich nicht bewegen._ Er stand direkt hinter ihm. _Meine Waffe. _Sein Puls raste. Er versuchte seine Waffe zu greifen. Zaghaft, wie aus einem langen Koma erwacht, das erste Mal die Glieder wieder bewegend. Bevor er die Waffe berühren konnte, legte sich eine Hand auf die seine. Er hielt in seiner Bewegung inne.

„Dr. Tenma." Er spürte den Atem des Mannes dicht an seinem Ohr, eine Gänsehaut überfuhr ihn. Dr. Tenma suchte seine Stimme, zu sprechen schien fast unmöglich.

„Johan" Er drehte sich nicht um. Er konnte es nicht. Er fühlte sich gefangen, seine Hand umfasst. Nur wenige Zentimeter trennten sie voneinander.

Johann lachte leise. Mit einem Schritt schloss er die Distanz. Sein Körper presste sich gegen den des Arztes. Es durchfuhr Tenma wie ein elektrischer Schlag, das Blut in seinen Adern gefror. „Ich freue mich Sie wiederzusehen" fast zärtlich flüsterte er in dessen Ohr.

Ihn überfiel eine plötzliche Panik. Eine Panik die tief aus seinem Innersten kam.

_Das was ihn am meisten interessiert, ist der schiere Terror. Die Angst eines Menschen im Angesicht des Todes._

Tenma musste handeln. Er stemmte sich gegen Johann und versuchte trotz dessen Hand auf der seinen, nach seiner Waffe zu greifen. Bevor er sich wegreißen konnte, spürte er, wie ein feuchtes Tuch gegen sein Gesicht gepresst wurde. Panisch atmete er in unkontrollierten Zügen. Die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken. Er musste weg von hier. Seine Hand griff nach Johans, die unnachgiebig das in Äther getränkte Tuch in Position vor Mund und Nase hielt.

„pscht" sprach Johan in beruhigendem Ton, fast wie ein Vater, der seinen aus einem Alptraum aufgeschreckten Sohn tröstet. Johans rechte Hand löste behutsam Tenmas Griff von der Waffe und schmiss sie auf den Boden. Tenma spürte wie ihn seine Kräfte verließen. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, seine Wimpern flackerten auf, als er versuchte gegen die Ohnmacht anzukämpfen. Der Blick verschwamm. Langsam sackte er gegen Johans Brust.

Er hatte den Kampf verloren.


	2. Chapter 2

Köln 1996 – vor 5 Monaten

„ Ein Psychopath lebt von den Emotionen seiner Mitmenschen."

Es war ein kalter, regnerischer Tag. Von den Fenstern des Vorlesungsraumes VII rann das Wasser in kleinen Bächen hinab. Tenma saß in der hintersten Reihe des halbbesetzen Saales. Tiefe Augenringe zeichneten sein Gesicht. Er hatte seit Wochen nicht geschlafen. Selbst Nächte in denen er von Erschöpfung übermannt einnickte, führten nicht zu der ersehnten Ruhe. Jedes Mal schreckte er nach einer kurzen Weile schweißgebadet auf.

„Keine andere Persönlichkeitsstörung richtet einen verheerenderen Schaden an, als die Psychopathie. Psychopathen bringen Zerstörung und reißen die Menschen in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung ins Unglück."

Tenma durchfuhr ein Schauer. _„Komm lebend zurück, dann höre ich auch mit dem Rauchen auf." _Er umschloss fest seinen Kaffeebecher und versuchte die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. _Herr Mauler… _Der Teppich war blutdurchtränkt. Drei Leblose Gestalten lagen auf dem Boden. Der gescheiterte Versuch einer Reanimierung.

_Klick _der Projektor wurde eingeschaltet. Ein Mann Mitte 40 nahm die Wand des Vorlesungssaals ein. Sanfte Augen, ein charmantes Lächeln.

„Heinrich Lehmann. 42 Jahre alt, in Bergisch Gladbach geboren. Pfarrer der evangelischen Auferstehungskirche in Refrath."

_Klick _nächstes Bild. Die Aufnahme eines Tatorts. Eine kleines Mädchen, blutüberströmt, tot.

Betretenes Schweigen. Nach einem kurzen Moment durchbrach Professor Reichenbach die Stille.

„Von 1980 bis 1993 ereigneten sich im Rheinland 13 ungeklärte Morde an kleinen Mädchen im Alter von 4 bis 8 Jahren. Der Mörder Heinrich Lehmann."

Eine junge Studentin hob die Hand. Sie war Mitte 20, hatte blondes langes Haar und strahlte die Art jugendlichen Eifers aus, die Tenma einst selbst als junger Student an der Nankai Universität in Tokyo besaß. Er war damals im 1. Semester, voller hoher Erwartungen. Sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich. Die Vergangenheit schien wie ein ferner Traum, irreal und kaum zu fassen. Der Kontrast hätte heute nicht größer sein können. 17 Jahre sind seither vergangen. Tenma war 37, er fühlte sich alt und unendlich müde.

Die junge Frau sprach: „Herr Professor Reichenbach, ist Psychopathie heilbar?"

Der Saal war ruhig. Alle warteten auf die Antwort des Professors. Dieser richtete seine Brille und blickte mit einem Male Tenma direkt in die Augen. Ein flüchtiger Moment, von dem niemand Notiz genommen hatte.

„Nein. Psychopathen können nicht geheilt werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tenma keuchte auf. Er riss die Augen auf. Sein Puls auf 180. _Johan! _Er versuchte sich aufzurichten. Er konnte nicht. Seine Hände waren fixiert. Er fühlte sich schwach, sein Kopf schmerzte. _Wo bin ich? _

„Dr. Tenma." Eine Gestalt, die aus dem Dunkeln hervortrat, ein charmantes Lächeln.


End file.
